fuehrungskompendiumfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Menschen führen - Leben wecken
Zum Buch 'Kurzbeschreibung' Führen durch Menschlichkeit - eine kleine »Bibel des Führens« von Deutschlands bekanntestem Mönch. Worin besteht die Kunst des Führens? Und was macht eine gute Führungskraft aus? Der Benediktinermönch Anselm Grün stellt ein Führungsmodell vor, dessen unsere Welt mehr denn je bedarf: Führen durch Menschlichkeit. Nach der Regel des Benedikt von Nursia, dem Vater der Benediktinermönche, beschreibt er den Verantwortlichen als einen Menschen, der sich mit sich selbst ausgesöhnt hat und in seinen Mitarbeitern Lebendigkeit und Freude zu erwecken vermag. Denn alle Bemühungen um Effizienz- oder Umsatzsteigerung bleiben fruchtlos, wenn es nicht gelingt, das Unternehmen in einen Ort der Inspiration und Ermutigung zu verwandeln. Menschliche Reife, Bescheidenheit , Hingabe , Wertschätzung , das rechte Maß – dies und vieles mehr sind die besten Voraussetzungen, um die Weichen für eine erfolgreiche und von Stabilität geprägte Zukunft zu legen. Ein Buch voller Ruhe und visionärer Kraft, das auch in den stürmischsten Zeiten als verlässlicher Begleiter dient. (Quelle: amazon) 'Bewertung' (Bewertungsskala von 0 bis 10 Punkte) Relevanz Führung: 8 Praxisbezug: 6 Schreibstil / Lesbarkeit: 8 Führungsdimensionen: Persönlichkeit 'Bezugsquellen' *amazon *Buch.de Der Autor Anselm Grün Inhalt Zentraler Aspekt im Führungsmodell von Grün sind die Tugenden und Verhaltensanweisungen, die der Heilige Benedikt dem Cellerar eines Klosters ans Herz legt. Ausgangspunkt der Untersuchungen Grüns ist die Frage, "wie einer, der führen soll, beschaffen sein muss, wie er an sich arbeiten muss, um überhaupt führen zu können." Grün sagt, "Führung durch die Persönlichkeit ist für Benedikt das Wichtigste." Im Buch beschrieben sind vor allem die Haltung unnd der Charakter dessen, der für das Wirtschaften im Kloster verantwortlich ist, der Cellerar . Hierin sieht Grün viele Parallelen zu den Anforderungen an eine Führungskraft in Unternehmen. 'Einleitung' "Jeder von uns, der mit Menschen zu tun hat, ist zugleich "Führer" und "Geführter"." "Wir sind selbst dafür verantwortlich, wie wir uns führen lassen." Über Motivatinsfaktoren von Mitarbeitern am Beispiel Microsoft: "Wir können sie halten, weil sie bei uns einer sinnvollen Tätigkeit nachgehen, nicht weil sie Geld brauchen." Mitarbeiter müssen einen Sinn in dem erkennen, was sie tun, wofür sie ihre Zeit und Energie aufbringen. Unternehmen und die verantwortlichen Führungskräfte müssen einen Rahmen schaffen, der dies ermöglicht. Hierzu bedarf es einer klaren und verständlichen Strategie und Zielen, die die Mitarbeiter verstehen und folgen wollen und es bedarf einer positiven Atmosphäre, einer Kultur im Unternehmen, in der sich die Mitarbeiter angenommen fühlen. Nicht zu verwechseln mit Wohlfühloasen. Es geht nicht um Verwöhnung sondern um Akzeptanz der Person und Sinnhaftigkeit der Ziele und Aufgaben mit Blick auf die ztu erreichenden Ziele. 'Die Eigenschaften des Verantwortlichen' In diesem Kapitel werden wichtige Eigenschaften des Cellerars beschrieben. "Wer führen will, muss zuerst sich selbst führen können. Er soll mit seinen eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen, mit seinen Bedürfnissen und Leidenschaften zurecht kommen." "Wer eine verantwortliche Aufgabe übernehmen will, muss sich erst dieser Selbstbildung gestellt haben. Denn sonst wird er seine Führungsaufgabe ständig mit seinnen nicht eingestandenen Bedürfnissen vermengen." "Daher ist es richtig, dass Benedikt auf den Charakter des Leiters so großen Wert legt." *Erfahren sein *Menschlische Reife "Kriterien für die menschliche Reife sind die innere Ruhe, die Gelassenheit, das Ganzsein, das Einssein mit sich selbst." "Es ist auch heute noch eine berechtigte Erwartung der mitarbeiter, dass sie von ihrem Chef menschliche Reife verlangen." Kennzeichen eines reifen Menschen: "nicht betrunken sein, nüchternm der Wollust nicht ergeben, vernünftig, besonnen" Nüchternheit: "Viele sehen die Dinge nicht, wie sie sind, sondern durch die Brille ihrer verdrängten Bedürfnisse, ihrer Emotionen, ihrer Angst oder ihres Misstrauens. ... Und oft genug sehen wie die Dinge nicht richtig, wir machen uns vielmehr Illusionen von der Wirklischkeit." *Bescheidenheit *Demut Demut = nicht hochmütig "Viele missbrauchen ihre macht, in dem sie andere klein machen und sich über sie stellen, indem sie andere entwerten, um sich selbst aufzuwerten." "Demut heisst, die eigene Zerbrechlichkeit und Unbeständigkeit (fragilitas) anzunehmen, anzuerkennen, dass man ein Mensch ist, der ständig fallen, dessen Lebensgebäude leicht zusammenbrechen kann." Demut bedeutet daher auch die eigene Endlichkeit und Fehlbarkeit anzuerkennen. Erfolg als besondere Herausforderung für eine demütige Haltung: "Erfolg ist die Brutstätte der Selbstüberhebung. ... die wichtigste Aufgabe für menschen in Führungspositionen es, den Hochmut zu vermeiden." "Wenn wir anfangen, uns besondere Fähigkeiten zuzuschreiben, etwa dass wir unfehlbar seien ..., sehen wir bereits dem Schatten (der Selbstüberhebung, der Rezensent) ins Gesicht. Sobald wir von menschen, die anderer Ansicht sind als wir, behaupten, sie seien Quertreiber, geistig minderbemittelt, neidisch oder unfähig, das Ganze zu erfassen, betreten wir den Weg zu eigenem künftigen Leiden.Wenn wir uns als Inhaber einer Führungsposition abzuschotten beginnen und den Kreis der berater, denen wir vertrauen, immer enger ziehen, haben wir begonnen, 'den Botschafter zu töten', das heisst alle anderen Meinungen abzuwürgen. Wo Hochmut ist, da will das Ego stest die erste Geige spielen ...." *Nicht aufgeregt sein "wenn ein Abteilungsleiter seine Mitarbeiter ständig in Hektik bringt, dann führt er sie nicht nach vorne. Vielmehr schafft er nur eine Unruhe, die letztlich nichts bewegt." "Dagegen verlangt Benedikt vom Cellerar innere Ruhe, Herzensruhe. Nur wer bei sich sein und in Gott zur Ruhe kommen kann, wird auch um sich eine Atmospäre der Ruhe erzeugen, in der die Mitarbeiter sich wohl fühlen und sich gerne ihrer Arbeit widmen." *Gerecht sein "Wer andere leitet, darf sie nicht verletzen." "Von einem, der für andere Verantwortung übernimmt, verlangt Benedikt, dass er sich den eigenen Verletzungen gestellt hat. Die Bschäftigung mit der eigenen Lebensgeschicht ist daher die Voraussetzung, andere richtigzu führen." "Daher ist Führen durch Verletzen gerade das Gegenteil eines effektiven Führens." "Gerechtigkeit setzt voraus, dass jeder Mitarbeiter Rechte hat, die gewahrt werden müssen. da ist das Recht, er selbst zu sein, das Recht auf Freiheit, auf Würde, auf Achtung und Ehrfurcht." "Die Unbestechlichkeit des Urteils ist die Voraussetzung der gerechten Behandlung der einzelnen." "Gerechtigkeit meint, dass ich alle gleich behandle, dass ich keinen bevorzuge ..." *Klar entscheiden "Es gibt Menschen, die sich nicht entscheiden können, weil sie zu perfektionistisch sind. Sie haben Angst, Fehler zu machen . So entscheiden sie lieber gar nicht. Sie zögern alles heraus, bis sie zuletzt nicht mehr frei sind zu entscheiden." "Wer andere führen will, muss sich klar und zügig entscheiden. Er kann nicht warten, bis alles hundertprozentig klar ist." "Die Unfähigkeit zu entscheiden hängt oft mit einer perfektionistischen Haltung zusammen." Anmerkung: Frühzeitiges, überlegtes Entscheiden lässt Handlungsoptionen. Umso mehr eine Entscheidung hinausgezögert wird, desto mehr Handlungsalternativen gehen verloren, bis schließlich nur noch eine übrig bleibt, die aber selten die Beste ist. Achte in deinem Umfeld darauf: Sprüche wie "alternativlos" oder "wir hatten keine andere Wahl" deuten darauf hin, dass Entscheidungen verschleppt wurden! "Die Entscheidungsunfähigkeit ist wohl das größte Hindernis für echte Führung." *Sparsam Wie dem Cellerar ist auch einer Führungskraft nicht die "Macht über die Dinge" verliehen worden, also das uneingeschränkte Recht, mit den Dingen tun und lassen zu können, was er will, sondern dem Cellerar wie auch der Führungskraft wird das "Amt des sorgfältigen Achtens" übertragen. Er ist Verwalter von etwas, dass ihm nicht gehört! Grün formuliert "damit alles dem Zweck dient, den es von Gott her bekommen hat." *Gottesfurcht "Gottesfurch meint die Betroffenheit durch Gott, Ich lasse mich treffen von Gott. ich lasse mich berühren von den Dingen, die Gott mir geschenkt hat. ich gehe achtsam damit um." "Wenn vom wirtschaftlichen Verwalter Gottesfurch gefordert wird, dann zeigt benedikt, dass für ihn Spiritualität nicht etwas rein Übernatürliches ist, sondern dass sie sich ausdrückt in einem guten Wirtschaften, in einem angemessenen Umgang mit den Dingen. Wer Gott nicht fürchtet, der geht auch nicht sorgsam mit den wirtschaftlichen Dingen um." "Gottesfurcht heisst immer auch Ehrfurcht vor den Menschen. Sie drückt sich in der Achtung des Menschen aus." "Wer Gott fürchtet, der sieht auch im Menschen Gottes Ebenbild." 'Tugenden, die im Buch beschrieben sind' "Tugend kommt von taugen. Nur der taugt für die Führung, wer die Tugenden (lateinisch: virtutes = Kräfte) in sich verinnerlicht." *Achtsamkeit *Annahme , den anderen annehmen, nicht verachten *Bescheidenheit *Besonnenheit *Demut *Ehrlichkeit *Entscheidungsbereitschaft * *Gerechtigkeit *Gleichbehandlung *Gottesfurcht *Güte *Innere Ruhe *Integrität *Menschen achten , nicht verachten, die Würde des anderen achten *Nicht aufgeregt sein * *Selbstannahme *Selbsterkenntnis *Sorgfalt *Sparsamkeit * *Verantwortungsbewusstsein * * *Vertrauen * Kategorie:Führungsliteratur